


New Girl in Town

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [21]
Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl in the college dance club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _College_. Title from **Hairspray** song. No beta.

"Where did you find that new girl that came in today?" Maybelle asked as she sank onto the couch with a relieved sigh.

Corny grinned, lifting her feet so he could sit down at the other end of the couch. "Link found her, actually: saw her at a club or something, I think."

"Wherever he found her, she sure can move." She sighed deeply when Corny slipped her shoes off her feet and began rubbing them.

He nodded, his grin turning lazy. "Why do you think I talked her into joining the dance club?"

"I noticed Amber took an instant dislike to Tracy." Maybelle shook her head.

Corny's grin finally faded at that. "I know and I worried about how Tracy would handle it, but she's so plucky and cheerful that I don't think it'll be a problem."

"We just have to make sure the other girls don't follow Amber's example." She gave a determined nod as she said that. "I still remember what it was like, being a big girl in college like Tracy."

His smile was the soft and tender one only she got to see. "And you're a big, beautiful woman now. She'll be just fine."

Smiling back, Maybelle shifted so she straddled his lap. "Mmhmm, and you're quite the smooth-talker, saying just the right things so I don't feel so tired anymore."

"I do my best." He slid his hands up and down her back, coming to rest on her hips.

Still smiling, she leaned down to kiss him, sinfully sweet and delicious. There was a reason she loved this man.


End file.
